VPBE
rework * rework and texture upgrade |Latest = September 11, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.17/18 Forecast *Massive texture "recoloring" to virtually all champions/skins released before 2013 to match the color pallets of the new Summoner's Rift (excludes most already-upgraded champions). **There will be no geometry or animation changes, although Riot hand-paints self-cast shadows onto their textures so it may look like geometry's been changed. **This will not affect the production queue of champions are in need of visual changes - Taric and Sion's pending visual upgrades have not been put on hold just because Sion old skin is now less luminescent-green. *Nerfs/Removing Power: , *Greater Weaknesses/Counterplay Options: , , , , *Quality of Life: *Buffs/New Gameplay Options: New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * * * * * PVP.net Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. League of Legends VPBE ;Ward Pings *Assets for "Friendly Ward here" and "Enemy Ward here" pings have been added, but are not yet implemented. Summoner Rift VU ;General * Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. * Purple Team changed to Red Team. * Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). ** This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. * Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). * General bug fixes. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Large and Epic Jungle monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. * Bottom and top lane brushes are now centered between their respective towers (previously off-centered by ~450 units). * Ambient critters have been added the map. * New minion and monster icons. * New Kill indicators on screen (including a hexakill indicator). Baron NashorSquare.png|Baron Nashor DragonSquare.png|Dragon Blue SentinelSquare.png|Blue Sentinel SentrySquare.png|Sentries Red BramblebackSquare.png|Red Brambleback CinderlingSquare.png|Cinderlings GrompSquare.png|Gromp Greater Murk WolfSquare.png|Greater Murk Wolf Murk WolfSquare.png|Lesser Murk Wolves Crimson RazorbeakSquare.png|Crimson Razorbeak RazorbeakSquare.png|Lesser Razorbeaks Ancient KrugSquare.png|Ancient Krug KrugSquare.png|Lesser Krug Red Caster MinionSquare.png|Red Caster Red Melee MinionSquare.png|Red Melee Red Super MinionSquare.png|Red Super Red Cannon MinionSquare.png|Red Cannon Blue Caster MinionSquare.png|Blue Caster Blue Melee MinionSquare.png|Blue Melee Blue Super MinionSquare.png|Blue Super Blue Cannon MinionSquare.png|Blue Cannon ;Jungle * The and its henchman have been replaced with the golem and two monolithic . * The and have been replaced by the and , respectively. * The have been replaced with bird-like , led by a . * The has been replaced with the , a walrus-frog hybrid. * The camp is now inhabited by the , a fiery ent-like creature, and two . Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. Targets outside of the point of impact take only 50% damage. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: *# Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. *# A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. *# Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# Summons spikes of impassible terrain starting behind him and gradually fanning out both clockwise and counterclockwise, shunting enemies to the front half of his pit. damaging enemies they hit. Champions ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * General ** Slight texture update. * **Tooltip now reads she becomes invisible for 1 second instead of .5 seconds. * **Reactivation time increased to 4 seconds from 3 seconds ; * maximum bonus damage lowered to 150/200/250 from 200/250/300 ; *General **Base Attack Damage reduced to 44 from 49 **Base Attack Speed reduced to 0.638 from 0.670 * **Attack Damage ratio reduced to 0.8/2.0/2.67 from 1.0/2.5/3.33 (min/max/maxHunt) **Ability Power ratio increased to 0.3/0.75/1.0 from 0.24/0.6/0.8 (min/max/maxHunt) * **On-kill cooldown reduction now reduces the cooldown to 1.5 seconds (now affected by CDR) seconds increased from 1.0. ** Nidalee can pounce on Hunted enemies at up to double range and Pounce's cooldown is reduced to 1.5 seconds (affected by CDR) if she hit her target. * **No longer affects the cooldown of Pounce when used on a Hunted target. ; * ** Cooldown is now reduced to 108 / 84 / 60 seconds if Nocturne does not activate the ability a second time. ; * and **The effects of Rammus' stances will now persist for 1 second after he changes stance, changed from being removed instantly. ; * General ** Classic model will have slightly purple-r skin. ** Base movement speed increased from 325 to 345. * ** Soraka gains 70% bonus movement speed while moving toward allied champions below 40% of their maximum health who are outside of Astral Blessing's range. (allies must be within 2500 range of Soraka) Additionally, Soraka bonus-armor and bonus-magic resistance are reduced by 20% but she gains ability power equal to that amount. ** After each spell cast, Soraka's next basic attack against an enemy champion boomerangs back to her, restoring health to allies it crosses through equal to . * ** Soraka calls down a star at a target location, dealing damage to enemies at the point of impact. The drop speed is longer the further away the ability is cast. Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are slowed by 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50% for 2 seconds. ** Damage changed to 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 from 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 . ** Cooldown increased to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds from 2.5. ** Mana cost increased to 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 from 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70. * ** Heal rescalled to 120 / 150 / 180 / 210 / 240 from 70 / 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 . ** Now costs 10% of Soraka's maximum health in addition to mana. *** Mana cost reduced to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 from 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 160. *** Remember that health costs cannot kill, and will always leave the caster on at least 1 health. ** Cannot be cast while below 5% of her maximum health. ** Cooldown reduced to 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 seconds from 20. ** Range reduced to 450 from 750. ** For each enemy champion hit by Starcall, Soraka restores 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 health. The is increased by up to 100% based on Soraka's missing health. * ** Soraka creates a zone at the target location for 1.5 seconds, dealing 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 180 magic damage to the enemy Champions in the cast radius. Enemies standing in the zone are silenced till they leave. When the zone disappears all enemy Champions still standing on the zone are rooted for 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds and are dealt 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 180 magic damage. ** Cost: 60 mana ** Cooldown: 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds ** Range: 925 * ** Heal is no longer increased for every 1% of the target's missing health. ** Heal is now increased by 50% on allied champions below 40% of their maximum health. ** Now notes it removes all instances of Grievous Wounds before healing. ; * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture update. ** New ability Icons. ** Basic attack frames sped up. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.5 from 2.11. * (new passive) ** Viktor starts the game with a , which grants 3 AP per level and 50 mana. Viktor can upgrade the core 3 times for 1000 gold each, with each upgrading granting +1 AP per level, +20 AP, +150 Mana and an augment to the basic ability of Viktor's choice. The upgrades accumulate into , which grants a total of +6 AP per level, +60 AP, +500 Mana, augments for each of his basic abilities and also upgrading his ultimate. * ** Renamed to Siphon Power. ** Renamed Augment: Power to Augment: Turbocharge. ** Range is now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center, increasing the range by an average of 100 units (although varies depending on the size of the target). ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Damage reduced to from ** Now modifies Viktor's next basic attack to deal 15-250 (depending on Viktor's level) magic damage. *** There is no physical damage component. ** Shield amount changed to ** Shield and speed boost (Augment) duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Shield, speed boost and empower all granted immediately upon cast. * ** Range increased to 700 from 625. ** Particle starts playing as soon as Viktor starts cast, time between start of cast and enemy being slowed is unchanged. ** Stunned enemies are no longer affected by the slow. ** Renamed Augment: Gravity to Augment: Implosion. ** Evolution no longer increases range but instead drags stunned enemies into the center. * ** Renamed Augment: Death to Augment: Aftershock. ** Evolution no longer applies a damage over time. ** Evolution now causes a trail of explosions to follow the Death Ray's pay, dealing the same damage again. *** Enemies hit by the laser will take only 40% damage from the trail. *** The total damage of landing both parts increased to 140% from 130%. ** Missile speed of the exploding trail is faster than the laser. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 seconds at all ranks. ** Radius of initial impact increased to 325 from 250. ** Radius of DOT zone reduced to 325 from 350. ** Storm always moves at maximum speed when moving towards Viktor (still moves slower when moving away from him, based on how far away). ** Damage changed to per seconds from per seconds. *** Damage per second changed to from . ** No longer silences on impact, but will still interrupt channels. ** Now has an Augment: *** Augment: Velocity - Chaos Storm moves 20% faster. Items :Nothing to report. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. *Riot has disclosed that gameplay update, full relaunch and gameplay update are close enough to release that you should reconsider purchasing them if you likely to put-off by any changes, as Riot will no longer be issuing free refunds on account of balance changes. Champion update schedule was previously listed here, but Viktor has replaced her. ; *Soon!? ; * Innate ** Experimental new defensive passive. ; * ** Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed